Desire
by Chibi-Alchemist
Summary: "Je me demande pourquoi, je bande à chaque fois que je te vois ?" Remus n'arrive pas à croire que Sirius qu'il aime en secret vienne de prononcer ces paroles


**DESIRE**

**Dangerous Feelings**

D'après un roman Yaoi écrit par Maki Kazumi

Adapté à l'univers de Harry Potter par Chibi-Alchemist

-Je me demande pourquoi, je bande à chaque fois que je te vois ? Déclara soudainement Sirius Black à Remus Lupin.

Les deux amis prenaient comme chaque jours leur déjeuner à la table des gryffondors et discutaient tranquillement lorsque tout à coup Sirius s'était tu puis, après quelques secondes de silence, avait prononcé ces mots. Son visage semblait sérieux, il n'avait même pas son sourire habituel, pourtant sa voix avait conservé le ton léger qu'il avait toujours.

Remus mis un moment à assimiler toute la signification de cette déclaration. Puis il se figea. Et laissa tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette.

On aurait dit que tout se passait au ralenti. Les yeux de Sirius suivirent la chute de la fourchette et, alors que celle-ci touchait l'assiette, il murmura d'une voix calme :

-C'est tombé.

Et tout à coup, les bruits reprirent à nouveau aux oreilles de Remus, comme si le temps reprenait son cours normal après s'être figé un instant. Les paroles de Sirius prirent tout leur sens dans son esprit et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

-Qu'as tu dit ? Demanda Remus pour masquer sa gène.

-C'est vraiment bizarre. A ton avis, ça vient d'où ? Répondit Sirius toujours aussi calmement comme s'il parler de choses banales.

-Heu... Remus n'en savait pas plus que Sirius. Qu'était-il censé répondre à ça ? Pourquoi Sirius lui posait-il la question ? Était-ce une sorte de jeu étrange dont seul lui avait le secret ? Même s'il se disait qu'il analysait peut-être trop la situation il se doutait qu'il valait mieux qu'il formule une réponse prudente. Sinon il risquait de lui révéler que depuis quelques temps il commencer à voir lui aussi son ami autrement, plus tendrement.

Il ignorait quand ce changement avait eu lieu en lui, mais il avait fini par réaliser que son affection pour Sirius dépassait le cadre de l'amitié depuis un moment. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas avoir ce genre de sentiment à l'égare d'un autre garçon. Bien sûr il n'avait aucune intention d'avouer son amour pour Sirius alors il les gardait enfui au plus profond de son cœur.

Mais parfois ses émotions refaisaient surface et lui faisaient mal. Comme lorsqu'il regardait Sirius rire comme un gamin en jouant au quidditch avec James. Ou quand Sirius le touchait sans s'en apercevoir ou encore lorsqu'il le voyait embrasser sa dernière petite amie en date. Son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine à l'en faire souffrir presque physiquement.

Il se demandait à présent si Sirius n'avait tout simplement pas deviné son malaise et lui avait poser cette question afin d'observer sa réaction.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Sirius l'avait vraiment observait de façon intense pendant tout le repas. Son regard était pénétrant et Remus cru y voir une lueur réprobatrice.

Il repoussa cette idée idiote de mauvaise plaisanterie et décida de ne plus tentait d'analyser l'expression insondable de son ami.

De toute façon il n'y avait aucune chance que Sirius ressente la même chose que lui. Sirius n'aimait pas les garçons de toute façon, envisager une relation allant au delà de l'amitié avec lui n'était pas imaginable à ses yeux. Et si leur amitié devait être mise en péril à cause des révélation de Remus il préférait largement se taire. Voir Sirius avec ses copines était douloureux certes, mais il préférait cela plutôt que de perdre son amitié.

Remus, Sirius et James s'était tous les trois rencontré à leur entré à Poudlard et étaient tous les trois extrêmement proche.

Si Sirius et James étaient sociables, Remus lui était plus introverti. Cela intriguait beaucoup autour d'eux et tout le monde, y compris Remus lui même se demandait pourquoi ils étaient devenu amis. Mais les deux autres garçon se sentait bien avec lui.

James était le bout en train de leur groupe, mais il était surtout très observateur. Remus l'aimait beaucoup mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il ressentait pour Sirius. Sirius faisait bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine. Et Remus était attiré par lui comme un papillon par une flamme, il était si brillant qu'il l'aveuglé et l'attirait irrésistiblement au risque de se brûler les ailes.

Remus devenait jaloux chaque fois qu'il voyait Sirius discuter ou toucher quelqu'un d'autre, et il n'avait de cesse de se battre contre lui même pour ne pas laisser ses sentiments envers Sirius le submergé et transparaître sur son visage.

Alors comment Sirius avait-il pu deviner ? Il pensait pourtant s'être montré discret, s'était-il trahi à un moment donner ? En aucun cas il ne pouvait imaginer Sirius assez cruel pour le tester de cette manière. Il décida de répondre le plus naturellement possible pour ne pas éveiller plus les soupons de Sirius.

-Qu'est ce que j'en sais, moi ? Finit il par répondre, la voix délibérément empreinte de colère. Et pourquoi me demandes tu ça d'abord ?

Sirius dut se rendre compte que Remus simulait son irritation car il balaya ses paroles d'un sourire, d'un air déconfit.

-Ouais...Tu dois avoir raison.

Il se gratta la tête mais lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau Sirius il avait retrouver son air malicieux habituel.

-Désolé de t'avoir poser une question aussi étrange. Tu doit avoir raison. Moi-même je ne comprend pas alors pourquoi le saurais tu toi ? Dit il pour se redonner une contenance. Il grignota une frite du plateau de Remus.

-Oublie ce que je viens de te dire, tu veux bien ? Ajouta-t-il timidement visiblement déçu..

Mais si Remus était sûr d'une chose c'est qu'il ne pourrait pas oublier aussi aisément une telle déclaration juste parce que Sirius lui avait demander de le faire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius qui finissait son repas avec une expression amer. « Je bande à chaque fois que je te vois » ces mots raisonnait dans la tête de Remus tournant en boucle dans sa tête.

-Dépêche-toi de finir ton repas qu'on puisse aller voler. Dit nonchalamment Sirius, tandis qu'il se levait.

-Vas-y sans moi.

A cet instant Remus n'avait pas envi d'agir comme si rien ne s'était passer. Il voulait juste que Sirius s'en aille et le laisse méditer.

-Pourquoi ? Je vais t'attendre, répondit Sirius.

C'était typique de Sirius, Remus avait beau prendre son temps Sirius prenait toujours le temps de l'attendre. Il était d'une grande patience avec lui. Habituellement il apprécier cette attention que lui portait Sirius mais pour une fois il aurait préférait qu'il s'abstienne.

-Vous avez pas encore fini les mecs ?

James qui venait de déjeuner avec lily, apparue soudain a leur côté.

-J'aurais pensé que vous auriez terminé depuis longtemps. Dit il avec une pointe d'exaspération en se laissant tombait sur le banc à coté de Remus.

J'y suis pour rien moi, Rem mange aussi vite qu'un escargot, alors je l'attends. Répliqua Sirius d'un air taquin qui énerva particulièrement Remus.

-C'est de ta f... Remus ravala la fin de sa phrase et ferma sa bouche d'un coup sec. En sentant le regard inquisiteur de James se poser sur lui. Il décida de changer de sujet.

-Au fait que te voulait Mc-go tout à l'heure ? James fit la grimace avant de répondre.

-Rien juste qu'elle me virerai du quidditch si mes notes en potion ne s'améliorait pas rapidement mais c'est juste pour me faire flipper elle ne se privera jamais de son capitaine juste avant un match important.

-C'est parce que tu passe ton temps à regarder lily plutôt que de te concentrer sur tes potions, tu l'as bien mérité ! Rigola Sirius.

-Ta gueule répondit James d'un air maussade .

Pendant que ses amis chahutait a ses cotés Remus finit son repas. Il l'avait terminait depuis plus de cinq minutes quand Sirius le remarqua.

-Oh tu as fini de manger ? Demanda-t-il avec un air qui semblait vouloir dire qu'il aurait pu se manifester avant. Remus voulu répliquer mais s'abstient.

-Au fait vous saviez que le directeur Dumbledor en personne a écrit une lettre de recommandation à Malfoy pour l'académie de Londres ?

-Sérieux ! Demanda Sirius. Avec la tête qu'il a, il a aussi un cerveau le blondinet ? Remus trouva la façon dont Sirius parlait de leur aîné grossière.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a sa tête ? Demanda Remus.

-Avec un visage comme le sien, je suis sur qu'avec un peu de maquillage on le prendrait aisément pour une fille. Plaisanta James. Remus rigola en pensant que Lucius serait sans doute horrifié à cette idée, car pour l'avoir souvent côtoyer à la bibliothèque il savait que malgré ses airs doux en apparence, Lucius avait en réalité un caractère très viril.

Sirius agissait comme rien ne s'était passer au cours du déjeuner. Il était aussi enjoué qu'à son habitude. Remus en était presque à ce demandé s'il n'avait pas imaginer le regard sérieux que lui avait lançait son ami un peu plus tôt. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le stade il sentit à nouveau jaillir en lui ces émotions incontrôlables.

Les trois garçon s'arrêtèrent en entendant la voix d'une fille derrière eux.

-Sirius ! Je peux te parler un instant ?

Remus leva les yeux vers Sirius, chose qu'il était obliger de faire chaque fois qu'il devait s'adresser à son ami plus grand que lui d'une bonne tête.

-Tu la connais ?

-Non, absolument pas. Répondit froidement Sirius, mais avec un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

Comprenant la situation James attrapa Remus par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite.

-On part devant ! S'écria-t-il par dessus son épaule.

Remus ne fut pas surprit de la scène qui se produisait sous ses yeux tous les jours des filles venaient se déclarer à Sirius qui en profitait à l'occasion quand l'envie lui en prenait. Il y était habituer mais la douleur qui lui transperçait chaque fois le cœur était de plus en plus insupportable.

-Ne me dis pas qu'il a osé t'en parler ! S'exclama soudain James, scrutant le visage de Remus en quête de la vérité.


End file.
